User talk:Haegemonia
[[User talk:Haegemonia/Archive|'Talk Page Archive']] Okey-dokey. Put simply, my contributions to this wiki will mainly be new information missed by ommission or other such issues, house-cleaning, and ensuring the accuracy of the articles is kept in check. Please post here if you have any questions or such. Really, I'm willing to help with just about anything, so feel free to ask. --Haegemonia 21:22, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :Oh jah, remember to check on my blog from time to time, in case you are really that interested. I'm serious. Do it. NOW. --Haegemonia(talk) 20:59, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Fanon Hi Haegemonia, I would just like to ask you if you could move my Fan-Fiction, Ishimura Nightmare, to the DSFanon Wikia, because I don't know how to do it. Thank you. -X-T- 12:53, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :I'm afraid I can't move blogs between wikis; what you will have to do is create a blog on the DSFanon wiki and copy and paste your fanon from here to there. On the other hand, if you want the fanon moved to the forums of this wiki, that I can do. --Haegemonia(talk) 13:41, April 30, 2011 (UTC) : :Ok, I have moved it now. What should I do about the original on my blog here? Shadow Hunter XT 00:31, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, I can just delete that for you if you're done with the original blog post; just give me the go-ahead --Haegemonia(talk) 01:10, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Is there any way to move the comments to my blog on DSF-wikia? Shadow Hunter XT 10:24, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm afraid not; the comments are treated as quasi-articles by the system, so they can't be moved between wikis either. --Haegemonia(talk) 12:20, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Okay, thank you very much. I will make sure to post at DSF-wikia now. Shadow Hunter XT 05:08, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Article Deletion Why did you delete the dead space cheats article. :I deleted your article because we already deal with the cheats for Dead Space in another article; it was redundant and unneeded. Also, in the future, please post all queries such as this on the talk page of whatever user you are trying to contact. --Haegemonia(talk) 21:47, May 25, 2011 (UTC) : :Sorry then. I thought you were just deleting the article for fun. halseymj 14:49, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ::None of the admins here delete articles "just for fun", only when there is a good reason. --Haegemonia(talk) 14:57, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Sorry about anything I did then. halseymj 13:20, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Don't worry about it, you're doing fine :) --Haegemonia(talk) 13:38, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: Real quick, where is the article about dead space cheats, I have some helpful points to add. halseymj 14:13, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::Right here. --Haegemonia(talk) 14:55, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::Thanks, And I didn't know you were an admin. You probaly just should have told me and I would have deleted it halseymj 15:39, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::What was wrong with my other page now? Halseymj 20:55, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::If you mean the "Glitched Necromorph" article, it unneeded as we don't typically give individual bugs and glitches their own articles; whereas if your referring to the voting article, I moved it to the forum, where it belongs. If you need additional info on article guidelines, I would suggest reading the site's rules and policies, located under the "Community" tab. --Haegemonia(talk) 22:30, June 8, 2011 (UTC) This Image Because I have been able to waste significant time simply staring at that image, allow me to provide this link. And no, it's not as bad as one of S's somewhat lethal links. Made a more detailed accounting of some of what I've been up to on Subbles talk page, but wanted to make sure I got a Hello-No-Am-Not-Dead message here as well. Auguststorm1945 11:31, May 31, 2011 (UTC) : Well, I can appreciate being awestruck by that image; the glory of Gary-Busey-Recursive-Puppet-Man is difficult to ignore. --Haegemonia(talk) 12:08, May 31, 2011 (UTC) That one forum Part of the issue is that a contributor, Unus Mundus, recently stated his....dissatisfaction with fan fiction in general; the fan fiction authors mentioned in the original posting (I think Halseymj meant to create a poll), notably PowerSeeker and Captain tweed reacted badly. I simply want to avoid the conflict worsening, if at all possible. Auguststorm1945 02:07, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, I understand... Well, I suppose, if you want, you can move the thread to the Fanon Wiki's forum, so the thread can still exist while ending the fight on this end (plus, over there it's highly unlikely to see any incidents like this, given it is a fanon wiki). --Haegemonia(talk) 02:18, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ' Hey this wiki anon is ruining the Dead Space 2 page. Can you get him kicked or something? He screwed with the page twice already and all i can do is fix them. Im starting to get annoyed. (Teh CrackShot 05:02, June 22, 2011 (UTC)) Forget it. He stopped after i fixed the page 3 times by easily pressing undo. Ill contact you if it happens again, (Teh CrackShot 05:50, June 22, 2011 (UTC)) :Don't worry, I've already banned said user; thanks for the heads-up. --Haegemonia(talk) 11:15, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :Just doing my part in keeping this community clean (Teh CrackShot 02:16, June 24, 2011 (UTC)) Infector page Hiya. Sumone has been messing with the infector page. They erased all the content and then inserted rather explicit words into the page. Can u do summat about it? PowerSeeker 20:50, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :Already on it laddy, thanks for your concern though. --Haegemonia(talk) 20:55, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ? Hi. Can you check out the DeadSpace 3 forum for me? I read it and what is it in is very graphic and disgusting. An unknow user who will not make an account keeps posting stuff about gay tom cruise and necromorphs that sling faeces. Then at the end he says FUCK POWERSEEKER and continues to bad mouth me. Please, can you help me? :( PowerSeeker 11:11, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, I undid said user's edits and have banned him for vandalism and harassment; thank you for keeping me abridged of this. --Haegemonia(talk) 15:55, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Anonymous Hey, Haegemonia, be a champ and block him: 92.251.187.234. Tell me once you do, so that I can revert my page back to its pre-vandalized state. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 21:26, July 10, 2011 (UTC) (btw, not quite related but, I am proposing myself for administration duties. You have to agree that for quite sometime now, it's only you Auguststorm, and Subtank, who shows up now and then. Plus all of you are located in N.A., while I'm in Europe, which would help moderating the wiki in a more "around the clock" basis.) --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 21:26, July 10, 2011 (UTC) In regards the recent 'nomination' I for one am opposed to him becoming an admin. He is very mean in his reason for deletion and he uses a lot of technical wording for the articles. Also, he doesnt even consider other peoples time and work and wont even discuss the material in the article nominated for deletion. He is a dictator and just because he's greek and a computer thing or summat, doesnt mean he is good for the job. Thank you Haegemonia for your time PowerSeeker 21:40, July 10, 2011 (UTC) : @Noemon I have dealt with the vandal and have reverted your page to its pre-vandalized state; on the matter of adminship, I am sorry but I do not believe the wiki needs any additional sysops at this time. While I appreciate the offer of help, the wiki is fairly quiet at this time (unsurprising, given there has not been any major Dead Space- related releases in the past while and, what's more, our articles are the most part quite comprehensive and accurate, meaning the amount of editing required is fairly low). However, should we require admins in the future, you will certainly be up for consideration, given your apparent technical aptitude (while most sysops across most wikis do not have nor require great levels of such skills, those who do possess knowledge, such as the supremely talented Subtank, can be extraordinarily helpful for wikis). Mind you, I would be remiss if I also didn't mention that the primary consideration of such privileges are interpersonal skills, so it is important to remember (if you are still interested if and when a sysop position opens up) that is what you will mainly be judged by. --Haegemonia(talk) 23:11, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :: OK, I understand. Oh, and thanks for reverting my page yourself, I hope you did not lose the game, when you did! (you lost it now, though :P ) --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 07:19, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Haegemonia Hello, this is Supertologist. I was currently looking at the Templates page to find out how to modify my Signature. You know, this one: Supertologist 06:12, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Anyways, I've seen most of the Administrators have their own Signatures modified to look different colors. May you lend me a hand? I can't seem to change mine, and I read the article, but I can't seem to figure it out. Supertologist 06:12, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, it's pretty easy; just go to your preferences, scroll down to the signatures section, then check the box that says "Custom Signature". Once you've done this, just modify your signature in the box provided and save your changes when you're done. As an example, my signature looks like this: Haegemonia(talk). --Haegemonia(talk) 11:11, July 16, 2011 (UTC) : : :OK, thanks! I have figured it out. Supertologist 16:12, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Delete a Page Hey Haegemonia, there is a new page, "Isaac is Hot!!". It needs to be deleted. Supertologist (talk) 22:27, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Leave Message Issue? Hyvää iltaa, Haegemonia! :P Please fill me in on this one; is there a wiki wide problem that for some reason makes the "Leave Message" button on users' talk pages disappear, or is it just me? EDIT: Hm, I just noticed some changes in the profile pages as well, so I'm inclined to believe that the system must be undergoing changes, no? --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 13:33, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm, it appears there has been some change to the coding for all the wikis; so, yeah, it appears to be something being updated on Wikia Central's end.--Haegemonia(talk) 17:13, July 20, 2011 (UTC) To Any Administrator Hello, Supertologist here, and I am requesting a warning against Wikia Contributor . They violated another User's Talk Page. He or she put some stuff up there that I'd rather not speak about. I think it's an User that already has an account, but is too afraid to get banned. This is to any Administrator who can react whenever possible. Supertologist (talk) 15:25, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, thanks for the info; he's banned now. --Haegemonia(talk) 15:53, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Just so you know, the IP is indeed Irish, like one of our registered contributors. Like the IP of the person that had vandalized my page a while back. I've talked to Auguststorm already about my concerns. If you'd want me to elaborate, let's have a chat in the IRC channel :) (EDIT: woops, it was meant as a reply to Haegemonia, but I can tell you as well, Supetologist, if I ever stumble upon you in the chat) --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 17:36, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Indeed, I'd like to know more about this for future reference. Supertologist (talk) 21:01, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Oops, it's OK. Supertologist (talk) 22:38, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Even MORE Vandalism Once again, some Wikia Contributor has decided to fill the Lurker Page with... stuff. Here is . He repeatedly did it. I don't know whether it's me, but we have been getting recent vandalisms lately. Supertologist (talk) 05:00, July 22, 2011 (UTC) There is also who also changed some info. Look at the recent edits, and you will see what they've done. Luckily someone was there to undo it, so credit goes to them. I have a feeling that the vandalisms are not coincidental... Supertologist (talk) 05:03, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :Well, if it is the work of one person, it matters not, as it takes far more time and effort to get new IP addresses and to vandalize pages then it does for us to simply undo the edits and ban the perpetrator; generally speaking, these sorts of individuals aren't willing to put that much effort into deleterious enterprises if their work is quickly undone thereafter. --Haegemonia(talk) 12:25, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :Well, much activity we had today , but not of the good kind :P :Please, do ban the IP address 68.91.26.68 and the user FISH FISH FISH FISH!!!!!. The reason is pretty obvious and massive :P . Well, that's all. Cheers! --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 23:29, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :Wow... That was some vandal, thank god MasterM was there; sorry about not being there, right now my plate is full with some matters. Anyway, I think I'll try and get some way of keeping contact with the wiki during the day, problem is that my place of work does not allow any electronic device capable of capturing and/or transmitting data to be brought in. I'll try and see if if I can use one of the on-site public connections, it's not like it'll affect my productivity. --Haegemonia(talk) 01:09, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Quick Question Hey, I was just wondering why there aren't any icons for Aftermath and Severed that show up at the top of pages where they are listed in "Appearances". Thanks. AFriendlyNecromorph 00:00, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :Huh, didn't realize we were missing those; well, you'll want to contact Subtank then, that's her department. She might be incommunicado for now though, so if she doesn't respond after a while I'll see what I can set up on my end. --Haegemonia(talk) 00:04, July 28, 2011 (UTC) : : :Alright, thanks. I'll get right on that, and I guess I'll let you know if she's too busy or something. AFriendlyNecromorph 05:33, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Question I have asked another admin for help but have got no response, typical, but I want to know how to disable or delte my account from this wiki. I find the people horrible and unbelievable rude and feel I have to go before I end up doing something I will regret PowerSeeker 16:01, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :I'm afraid there is no way to "delete" your account from the wiki, as your account is the same one for all wikis on wikia, merely with different wiki-specific data. The most you can do is remove everything from your userpage and talk page, but other then that you can't delete your profile. :I'm sorry you have found the other users of this wiki to be disagreeable towards you; while I don't know what transpired to bring you to this point, I do wish you the best going forward. --Haegemonia(talk) 18:07, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Haegemonia, as its a matter of record, I'm going to restore the talk page - the "inactive" account is still active on other sites, I believe, such as here; additionally, given that she requested the profile be rendered "disabled" or "deleted", I believe blocking that account may be necessary. Prior to taking action, I'd like to know your thoughts on the matter. Auguststorm1945 15:38, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :::From what I understood she only desired the account inactive on this wiki, not for all the others as well; given said user is no longer active on this particular wiki, I am uncertain as to why her talk page would be needed, but if you feel it best, go ahead. --Haegemonia(talk) 15:52, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Unnamed Topic Hi, my account on this site is Xenomorph2012. My account was hacked and the password changed so I cant access it, further more, the person behind it is using it to badmouth me and make me look like a massive jerk. Is there anything you can do because I've read my own talk page and other users talk pages and I cannot believe what has happened. I just want to stop this before the entire communtiy alienates me. :I'm afraid there is nothing I can do from my end; you would have to contact Wikia Central for assistance on this matter. The most I can do is block the account for you to prevent any further malfeasance until you have had the account returned to you. --Haegemonia(talk) 00:02, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::"malfeasance".. Well, I just learnt a new word, thank you! Not that I can see me using it often, if ever using it at all, but the more you know. :D --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 01:10, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Regarding Capitalization Haege, I was hoping you could help me sort out some things regarding capitalization throughout this wiki. This is kinda very long, hope you don't mind, but if you can give me some guidelines on this it would really help speed up my editing here since I waste so much time pondering on the correct course of action regarding capitalizing. I notice a lot of words on this wiki recieving unneeded capitalization. Example: There are 8 major Decks on the USG Ishimura, including a Bridge. Since "Decks" is not referring to a specific deck, it shouldn't be capitalized, right? Also since "Bridge" is refering to "a" bridge, it too should not be capitalized, correct? Even if "Decks" and "Bridge" are linked to the article on Ishimura's decks and it's bridge, they should still not be capitalized because they are still refering to nonspecific locations. Example: ''There are 8 major decks on the USG ''Ishimura, including a bridge. Conversely, if you were to have a sentence with specific locations, they should be capitalized right? Example: Isaac visits the Medical Deck and Bridge in both Dead Space and Dead Space 2. ___________________________________________________ Moar questions: Regarding capitalization on in-universe items compared to an out-of-universe view on them. The article on the Kinesis and Stasis modules are currently recieving capitalization on the first word only, even in the title. We have titles looking like this: Stasis module____________________ Is this the correct format for a title containing words that aren't capitalized? Or should titles always be capitalized on major words regardless of the way they are capitalized elsewhere? Like this: Stasis Module____________________ Furthermore, on the subject of such an item. A stasis/kinesis module, when viewed from the eyes of someone living in the Dead Space universe, is just another piece of technology. They wouldn't capitalize oxygen canister or solar panel, why would they capitalize stasis/kinesis module. This is unless of course the singular words Stasis and Kinesis are supposed to be capitalized. Stasis and Kinesis are a game mechanic, and a feature of the player's arsenal. When talking about it from that point of view, I'm fairly sure it should be capitalized. However, when not speaking from the player's point of view, and rather from the view of someone in the Dead Space universe, Kinesis and Stasis are technologies, not features of something. Examples below. Example 1 (As a game feature): The player can use the Stasis ability to slow incoming Necromorphs. The Kinesis ability can also be used to pick up objects in the environment and throw them at the Necromorphs. Example 2 (As an acquirable item in the game): The Kinesis Module is a feature of Isaac's RIG that allows you to telekinetically pick up objects in the environment. Example 3 (From the view point of someone in the game universe): "Relax, kinesis modules are standard equipment for all engineers out there." Example 4 (From the view point of someone in the game universe): "Do you think we can slow those gears down if we put them in stasis?" All that extends to other things as well. I recently created an article on power cells, and have so far NOT been capitalizing the two words in any case. I did however capitalize the title of the new article as such: Power Cell_______________________ If you could give me some guidelines on all of these I would be very grateful. Normally I would just do what I thought was best and go with it no exceptions, but seeing as how this is everyone's wiki and I'm not the only editor, I was hoping we can come up with a guideline for everyone to try to create some consistency. I don't want to be capitalizing/not capitalizing things if everyone else is doing the exact opposite. And if you have read this far, please excuse my intense OCD. -Taco 01:38, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, don't worry, I myself have strong OCD tendencies; anywho, to answer your various questions: ::1) Indeed, things like "bridge" and "deck" should only be capitalized if referring to a specific area; if they are being used in general terms, they are not to be capitalized. ::2) Your aforementioned examples are indeed to be capitalized since they both serve as part of the name of the object (so it should be "Stasis Module" and "Kinesis Module"). ::3) For the bit on titles, please refer to the stickied topics section of the forums, where I have posted links to a guide on how to properly capitalize titles. ::4) We are not actually writing in-universe, rather, we are writing about the game as a surveyor and recorder of events and such; since we are not part of the universe, we do indeed capitalize anything specific to the Dead Space Universe; of course, be careful about this, as things like "stasis" may be used to just refer to a state of perceived inertia (i.e. standard definition of stasis in reality) and thus would not be capitalized (whereas if being used to refer to the state conferred by Stasis Modules or the verb for the conference itself, it would be "Stasis"). ::5) As a side note, when linking to pages, it is preferred to have the linked term to be completely hyperlinked rather then just the core term; thus, for example, the format would be power cells rather then power cells. :If you have any other questions or concerns, please don't hesitate to ask; however, I might not be able to get back to you right away as I'm about to turn in for the night. --Haegemonia(talk) 02:09, August 2, 2011 (UTC) : : : :__________________________________________________________ :Thank you Haege, that clears a bunch up. My OCD is content now. :-Taco 02:23, August 2, 2011 (UTC) New Articles Hey Haegemonia, I was taking a look at the DS movie articles, and I noticed that they were lacking links to other sites that have information and pictures of the actors. I am now wondering if we should create articles about the voice actors. Not many of the characters have links to websites with pictures of their voice actors, so I think it would be cool if one could just use a link on the character's page to see what the actors look like, instead of having to look them up without the use of a link. However, I fear that the articles may lack information, or there just might be too many articles to create. I would love to create these articles, but I will also be fine with it if you think they will just become clutter. Let me know what you think. Later. :) AFriendlyNecromorph 06:04, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :If you want to put actor profiles on here, go ahead; alot of the other wikis also do this, so I see no issue. --Haegemonia(talk) 11:57, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Awesome! I've been wanting to do this for a long time! Thanks! AFriendlyNecromorph 21:26, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi Haegemonia. I'm a new user and I think your an admin? If not sorry for the mix up. I was wondering if their is anything I can do to help out. I have made a few minor edits in trivium but if their is anything more I can do, let me know. Bye for now EarthGov 22:36, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :Indeed, I am an admin (if you are ever uncertain of whom is an admin, just check under the Administrators section of the Community tab, or just click here); on the topic of helping out, we appreciate whatever and however much you can/feel like doing. As for specific things, we do need some help redoing the Dead Space: Extraction walkthrough, so if you think that might interest you, you can find more info in the forums. :Other then that, welcome to the wiki, and I hope everything here is to your liking. --Haegemonia(talk) 23:05, August 2, 2011 (UTC)